


At the End of It All

by icacchi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Apocalypse, F/F, M/M, Mad Max AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icacchi/pseuds/icacchi
Summary: After World War 3, the world is reduced to a dusty wasteland, run by violent gangs of survivors. Ivan Braginsky and his sisters are lone survivors in this hell of a world, but when they are picked up by the biggest, most violent gang, led by Alfred F Jones, what is going to happen to them? And why does the leader of the gang seem so interested in Ivan?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this first chapter is super short because I'm just testinbg the waters here to see if anyone's actually interested in this idea. If this gets positive feedback I will continue it and write longer chapters ^~^ I'm really excited for this fic, I have a ton planned out!

The end of World War 3 turned the entire world into a dusty wasteland, killing off almost all humans, animals, and decimating plantlife. There were few oases, and those that did exist were quickly snatched up by gangs. The biggest gang was led by a man named Alfred F Jones, who was only in his early to mid twenties, and this gang was nothing to laugh about. Stealing, murdering, that was just child's play compared to what this twisted group did to the survivors they stumbled upon.

Ivan Braginsky was one survivor of the nuclear war along with his two sisters Natalia and Yekaterina. They had been Russian immigrants to the United States before the war had broke out, and unfortunately for them, because of their nationality they were hated by almost every other survivor they came across, who blamed the Russians for the nuclear strike. Multiple attempts had been made on their lives, but Ivan was big and strong and found himself to be a good protectorate of his two sisters.

Alfred F Jones rarely left the oasis, only doing so during gang wars when he needed the other side to really quake in fear. Mostly it was his closest friends, namely Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy, who led the strikes, raids, and patrols. Of course, all information was eventually brought back to the leader and he always got the largest piece of the spoils.

Patrols, coordinated by Arthur, were not just to make sure that rival gangs stayed out of their territory, no, it was mostly to find straggling survivors so they could be stolen from and then either murdered or left for dead in the harsh environment. Ivan and his sisters had been attacked by smaller gangs before in this same fashion, but never had Ivan not been able to drive them off or, if need be, kill them. However, they had never before wandered into Alfred’s territory.

It was Francis Bonnefoy who first made the suggestion for Alfred to find a “queen” of sorts. He advocated for his idea to the other higher-ups, his case revolving around the importance of an heir to the empire, until he had them all fully convinced, but Alfred took no interest to any of the women in the gang. It was then that Francis put his wonderful debate skills to the test.

The French man already had the others convinced to the necessity of having an heir, so the only problem now was to find a suitable woman that piqued Alfred’s interest. He wanted no women within the gang, but who else was there? They had come across many female loners while out on patrol who they had killed, what if Alfred’s future queen was out among them? There was only one answer: They would have to take the loner women that they found and bring them back to Alfred until finally he settled on one. Although some had their doubts about how good of an idea this was, Francis had thoroughly convinced the majority of the higher-ups, and this plan, without Alfred’s permission, was quickly put into action, and, instead of killing them, lone women found by patrols were taken into the oasis, where they were presented to Alfred.

While this was happening, Ivan and his sisters were traveling across the land in Ivan’s old beat-up pick-up truck. With only two seats, the siblings took turns riding in the back, and right then it was Natalia’s turn.

The truck slowly came to a stop as dusk broke, and Ivan declared that it was time to set up camp. Without a tent or sleeping bags, it was less like traditional camping and more like sleeping on blankets in the truck bed, but it was nice to be able to see the stars. There was no need for a fire due to the heat, which was good because they didn’t want to draw any unwanted attention to themselves, so the three siblings simply sat in the truck bed talking in hushed voices to each other.

“Brother, we’re wasting time,” Natalia said, leaning heavily on the older boy’s shoulder. “Every day we get closer to the extinction of the human race, we need to preserve humanity.”

“Please stop propositioning me to make a child, sister,” Ivan said, visibly uncomfortable although he did not push the younger girl off of him. “The human race is not desperate enough for that.”

Natalia puffed out her lips in a pout, but remained silent. Across from them, Yekaterina, nicknamed Katyusha, giggled softly. Both of the other siblings looked up at her with slight confusion, and she just shrugged.

“You two are just so cute,” she said with another small giggle before leaning back onto the bag that she used as a makeshift pillow. There was a pause in which no one spoke, until Katyusha sighed. “I hope we find a good group to join someday, I don’t want to live my entire life in this car.”

Ivan and Natalia both also leaned back onto their beds, an almost pained look on the brother’s face. “Unfortunately it seems that most of the groups want to steal from and kill us, not welcome us into their homes.”

“That may be true,” Katyusha said with a hum. “But someday we’ll find a place to live, I’m sure of it.”

Ivan wanted to agree, but he had his doubts. More than likely the three of them would die from exposure, radiation, or other survivors, probably the latter. They had been lucky to survive for this long, and he knew that their luck would not be able to last forever. He just hoped that their deaths would be swift and painless, and that he would die last so that his sisters would not have to watch him go.

Unbeknownst to the tiny band of siblings, they had strayed into the territory of Alfred’s gang, and patrols would begin making their rounds when the moon reached its highest point in the sky, and even if those patrols missed them there would be more when morning broke. Unknowing of this, the three slowly fell asleep, haunted by dreams of the things that they had seen and done in this hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan, Natalia, and Katyusha find themselves face to face with members of Alfred's gang... What will happen?

Unlike most times, Arthur Kirkland decided to lead the midnight patrol. The group was smaller than usual, consisting only of two men and a woman, their names being Antonio, Roderich, and Elizabeta, and of course Arthur himself. The amount of straggler survivors that they found each patrol decreased every time, and the past couple of days they had found no one at all, so they didn’t expect much action.

Ivan, Natalia, and Katyusha were soundly sleeping in the truck bed when the motorcycles of the patrols roared in the distance. Ivan immediately awoke, his eyes wide and his jaw set with dread. He turned to Natalia, who was snuggled up next to him, and shook her awake before doing the same to Katyusha, his older sister.

“Wake up, someone’s coming,” he hissed under his breath to the two girls, jumping out of the truck bed and opening the door to the truck, pulling out his hunting rifle from where it sat on the seat.

Katyusha remained in the truck bed, for it was her turn to ride in the back, while Natalia hopped out and headed towards the doors to the front seats. However, they were too late as the four motorcycles became visible not far from where the siblings had parked. Ivan knew that the bikes would quickly outrun the old truck, so he threw his rifle to Natalia, who was a far better shot than him, and reached back inside the truck to grab his hunting knife, which he handed to Katyusha. This left him defenseless, but he knew that his sisters, being much smaller and weaker than him, needed the protection far more than he.

“Let me talk to them, maybe they’re reasonable,” Ivan said to his sisters, although he greatly doubted that the strangers had positive intentions. His suspicions were quickly confirmed when a shot was fired from the four unknown assailants.

Katyusha yelped in fear, holding the knife close to her bosom while Natalia raised the gun and aimed it the bikes, her finger steady on the trigger. She only kept from pulling it when Ivan raised a hand to stop her. He had noticed that the shot had been fired into the air, more of a warning shot or a declaration of power than an actual attack. What a waste of bullets.

His lips set in a grim line, Ivan stepped forward as the four strangers pulled up, surrounding the three siblings in a half circle with the truck at their backs, three of the four pointing guns at them. The fourth stranger was a short blond man with bushy eyebrows and bright green eyes. They didn’t know it, but the three siblings were staring at Arthur Kirkland, one of the most powerful members of the most powerful gang.

“What do you want?” Ivan asked fearlessly. He had had guns pointed at him far too often since this apocalypse had begun, and sadly he was starting to get used to it. “There’s nothing for you here.”

The blond man raised an eyebrow at him before turning to the only girl in the band of strangers. “Kill him,” he said simply.

The gun held by the woman quickly turned from Katyusha to Ivan, and her finger tensed on the trigger, but before she could pull it, a bullet was fired from Natalia’s gun, hitting the gun and blowing it out of the woman’s hand. Ivan knew that his little sister would have undoubtedly aimed for the woman’s head had she not figured that it would cause the rest of them to be killed instantly.

The blond man turned to look at Natalia, his eyes wide with surprise. Obviously he was not expecting such an expert shot to come from the barely nineteen-year-old girl, and his surprise quickly turned to impressment.

“You’re a good shot,” he said, mostly to himself. “Alfred will like that.” He then turned his stony gaze onto his three companions, including the woman who was very clearly shaken, and gestured towards Natalia and Katyusha. “Well, aren’t you going to take them? I can take care of the boy, bring them back to the oasis.”

Katyusha’s eyes lit up at the word “oasis,” but her gaze immediately darkened when she realized what all this meant. If they wanted to take her and Natalia, that clearly didn’t mean that they were going to be welcomed into the group as members, and if they wanted to “take care of” Ivan… No, she wouldn’t let that happen to her little brother.

The older girl raised her knife with a trembling hand at the blond man, her eyes wide with fear. “You will not touch him.”

“Sweetheart, I’m afraid you don’t have a choice in the matter,” the man responded with a smug look on his face. God, Katyusha wanted to smack him upside his head.

Natalia grit her teeth and turned the rifle to point at the blond man’s head, causing the guns in the strangers’ hands to immediately turn to her. “You will not touch him,” she echoed Katyusha’s words. “If you want sister and I to come with you, you will take brother as well. Or you will leave us be. Those are your two options, unless you want me to blow your head off.”

The blond man seemed amused by this, and he quirked an eyebrow at the youngest girl. “Interesting. If I spare your brother’s life, will you come willingly?”

“Yes,” Natalia responded immediately before Ivan could get a single word in. Honestly he hated how his little sister would put herself, and even Katyusha, in danger for him.

“I am not defenseless, Natalia,” Ivan huffed, cracking his knuckles and glaring at the four strangers as he spoke.

The blond man didn’t even spare Ivan a glance as he stared down the barrel of Natalia’s rifle. “Natalia? That is a beautiful name, somewhat foreign-sounding. Although from your accents I’m assuming that you are foreign. Russian, I’m guessing?”

“Do not try to make small talk,” Ivan snapped, finally drawing the leader of the patrol’s attention. “My sisters will not go with you, I will not allow you to hurt them.”

“Oh really?” the man countered, quickly turning back to the youngest girl. “Natalia, give me your gun and I will spare your brother’s life. I do not fancy having that thing pointed at me.”

“Don’t do it, he-” Ivan started to say, but broke off when his little sister handed over the rifle, only to have it swung around in the blond man’s hand until the tip was resting against Ivan’s forehead.

There was a soft click as the blond man pulled the trigger, and Ivan let out a breath of relief as he remembered that there had only been one bullet in that gun and Natalia had used it blowing away the stranger woman’s gun. With a small hum of disappointment, the rifle was shoved into a bag on the side of the man’s bike. The blond man turned back to Natalia, who was deathly pale and still as stone, and smiled.

“Fine, we can take your brother with us, but remember that this is a favor, and you owe me,” he said casually, as if he hadn’t just tried to put a hole in Ivan’s head. “My name is Arthur Kirkland, and you three are officially now prisoners of Alfred F Jones. Elizabeta, take their truck. You three, get in the back.”

Following his orders, the woman, Elizabeta, walked her motorcycle over to the old truck and hauled it into the back, where Ivan and Natalia joined Katyusha, sitting down between the bike and boxes of stuff. Elizabeta then walked around to the front, where she got into the driver’s seat and started up the car. Ivan cursed himself silently for leaving the keys in the ignition.

And so the little group made their way back through the desert towards the oasis.

\---

Ivan had gasped when they reached the oasis, amazed that there even existed a place with trees, grass, and water like this. He had stared at the little lake with wide eyes and had felt his mouth dry up as he watched the water longingly.

Now, the three siblings, flanked by the four strangers who had found them, were standing in a large tent, waiting, as Arthur had told them, for the leader, a man named Alfred. They stood waiting for a few minutes, though to Ivan it felt like an hour, until finally a flap in the back parted and in came a… not so impressive-looking man.

Was this Alfred? He was quite attractive, Ivan had to admit, but he looked like he was barely more than a boy with his childish eyes and a bright smile, so unlike what Ivan had expected of the leader of such a violent gang. He had sun-kissed blond hair with a funny little cowlick, and bright blue eyes framed by a pair of filthy glasses. Honestly, how could he even see through those?

“Sir,” Arthur broke the intense silence, stepping forward and gesturing with a hand to the three siblings. “We found these stragglers on the west side of our territory. The girls agreed to come willingly if we spared the brother, what do you recommend we do with him?”

Alfred was silent as he strolled closer to the group, walking right up to Ivan, who was only a few inches taller than him, and looking him up and down thoughtfully. For a good minute or so no one said anything until finally Alfred stepped back and turned to Arthur.

“He’s definitely big, and looks pretty strong,” the leader said. Ivan grit his teeth at being talked about like an object, as if he wasn’t even there. “I’m sure we could find a good use for him. For now just leave him with me, alright?”

Arthur narrowed his eyes, shaking his head. “That’s far too dangerous,” he said. “Let me take him, I’ll-”

“I believe I gave an order, Artie,” Alfred said, his harsh eyes contrasting with his smile and the friendly name he used for his companion. “You can take the girls away, though. You act as if I don’t know what you’re doing, you’re not sneaky. I don’t want either of them.”

“Alfred, er, I mean sir, are you sure?” Arthur said while the three others who had helped capture the siblings turned around, grabbing the sisters’ arms to escort them out of the tent. “I think the younger one will interest you greatly, she shot a gun right out of Elizabeta’s hand, and-”

“I said I don’t want them. Take them away.”

Arthur hesitated, looking very much like he wanted to argue for longer, until he finally bowed his head and nodded. “Yes, sir,” he muttered before turning around and helping the escort the ladies out of the tent with the three others, leaving Ivan and Alfred alone.

Ivan eyed the shorter man uneasily. He had already decided that he didn’t like him, what with his stern eyes and shifty smile. Something about him was just… off.

“Well big guy, looks like it’s just the two of us,” Alfred said after a few moments of awkward silence. He waited for a reply, but when Ivan never spoke he sighed and turned towards the flap in the back of the tent where he had entered from. “Come on, follow me.”

Ivan stood still for a moment as the leader of the gang disappeared through the flap. He sighed, realizing that there was no option aside from following the other man unless he wanted to get himself or his sisters hurt, and, with hesitation, walked forward, following Alfred through the flap in the back of the tent. What he saw on the other side made his eyes widen. It was a large room decorated with all kinds of beautiful, expensive-looking items and a massive king-sized bed. It had been so long since Ivan had seen a real bed.

Turning to take in the rest of the room, Ivan found himself face-to-face with the leader of the gang, who was watching him with an amused expression. “So, do you talk or are you the strong, silent type?”

Ivan resisted every urge to glare at the man, instead forcing himself to speak in a normal tone. “Does it really matter? You’re probably going to kill me either way, so what difference does it make?”

“Oh, I love your accent! Russian, right? I knew there was something special about you when I saw you,” Alfred said, his smug expression turning into a bright smile as he spoke. He continued to talk as he turned and walked a few feet over to a fancy-looking chair, which he sat down on and crossed his legs, facing Ivan. “And I don’t think it’s fair to assume that I want you dead. Why don’t you take a seat?” he said, gesturing with his head over to the bed.

Ivan hesitated - he seemed to be doing a lot of that here - before nodding and walking over to the bed, where he sat down stiffly. “I don’t see any reason why you wouldn’t kill me,” he said simply after sitting down.

“There are plenty of reasons why I wouldn’t kill you,” Alfred said with a small shrug. “Well, not really, but I can think of one good reason, and that’s all I really need.”

“And what is that reason?” Hopefully his bluntness wouldn’t cost him his life…

“Well, you’re just too cute to waste!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still kind of a short chapter, sorry aaaaaaaa  
> but anyway i hope you guys enjoyed!!! leave comments and kudos if you did ^~^ thank you all so much for your support with the first chapter, i hope ou guys keep with me!!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry for the shortness, please leave feedback to let me know if I should continue this or not! Thanks!!! And if you have any ideas for this fic message me either here or on my tumblr (whothefuckiscanada)


End file.
